Kung Fu Cop
by Frost the Arctic Fox
Summary: An Arctic Fox with a mysterious past and an expert in Kung Fu in the LAPD retires after a traumatizing incident and left the country. Now in China his Kung Fu skill draws attention and maybe a little accident that let him became the dragon warriror. But will his skill in Kung Fu and his Police and SWAT Training stop Tai Lung or will he fail. (Maybe a OCxTigress)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue - An American Cop in Mainland China

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own anything.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 2 Years Before the Anniversary of the Dragon Warrior<strong>

**Location: Los Angeles, ****Parker Center Los Angeles Police Department Headquarters, Looker Room**

A white arctic fox puts on a pair of dark navy blue trousers and a black belt.

Then he put on a white T-shirt and a standard issue kevlar vest.

Then he put on a dark navy blue short sleeve shirt with various patches and a rank patch that marks him as a Police Sergeant II.

Then he puts on his standard issues police utility belt and lock it in place with belt holders.

Then he loads a magazine full of 9x19mm to a Beretta 92FS with wooden grips and another magazine of 9x19mm to a Beretta 92FS Compact with wooden grips which he then holster in their respective holsters.

He then puts on a oval badge with the replica of city hall, the city seal and his rank and department, 'Sergeant and Los Angeles Police Department' and a name tag that says F. Arctic Fox.

He looks at the mirror of the locker room to show a young fox face with bright blue eyes and a scar running through one of his eye.

With one final look he garbs his baton and portable radio exiting the locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time: A month Before Anniversary of the Dragon Warrior<strong>

**Location: Port in mainland China**

In a busy port in china a cruise ship arrives.

Exiting the ship with a backpack, shoulder bag and 2 duffle bags is the same fox now also wearing a base ball cap and a ballistic sunglasses.

Looking around his gaze landed on a grey wolf wearing a dark blue beret with the HKPF crest, green khaki drill tropical shirts and trousers with the words Police, in English and Chinese and a black Sam Browne Belt.

Spotting the wolf the fox lets out a smile as he walks towards the wolf who smile back.

Reaching the wolf the fox drops his duffle bags and hugs the wolf which he returns.

"Albert!" The fox shout in greeting as he release the hug.

"Frost!" The wolf now known as Albert replies in greeting as he pick up one of the duffle bags.

"It's good to see you again Albert." The fox now known a Frost smiles as he pick up his remaining bag.

"It's been to long Frost." Albert agrees as they start to walk towards town.

"So how's life treating you?" Frost asked him as he walks beside him.

"Good," Albert answers. "you?"

"Just fine." Frost grins at him as they reach a two story house.

"So where are you going on this fine day?" Albert asked his old friend.

"The Valley of Peace." Frost replies with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think please read and reveiw.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - Modern Cops in Ancient China (Cursed my luck!)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To <strong>**The Grey Alien: Wolf Boss is not Albert's ancestor but another Police Officer.**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own anything.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time:<strong>** 2 Days before The Anniversary of the Dragon Warrior**

**Location: Valley of Peace - Dragon Noodles Restaurant **

Frost and Albert are seen eating noodles in a big restaurant as they wait for the rest of the group of more police officers.

As they ate they saw an old painting of a white young arctic fox with bright blue eyes and a scar running through one of his eye wearing what looks like black, dark blue European crossbowmen uniform that eerily looks like a LAPD SWAT Uniform hugging a South China tiger.

"That's creepy." Frost commented after looking at the painting.

"I know." Albert replies as he continue to eat his noodles.

Just then a group of animals wearing LAPD uniforms enters the restaurant.

Frost looks at them and smile. "Guys! Guys over here!" Frost shouted waving his hands.

The group smiled and walk towards the table.

"Jack, Jake, John, Mike, Friday, James, Cooper, Sherman! It's good to see you guys." Frost smiled as they shared greetings.

After everyone shared greetings and prepares of the tour of the Jade Palace for the next couple of days.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: <strong>**The Anniversary of the Dragon Warrior**

**Location: Valley of Peace - Jade Palace**

"This is The Sacred Hall of Warriors." The Tour Guide a duck began as he leads a group of tourist in the Jade Palace.

The Group past Master Flying Rhino's armor with authentic battle damage, the Sword of Heroes and other Kung Fu artifacts.

Then the group stops at a Mirror the is big enough for an average tiger to stand.

"Now this is a mysterious artifact found by Master Fox himself it says it contains a legend that a group of warrior will appear when the time comes." The Tour Guide narrates as a group of people stays behind.

"So whose gonna touch it." Jack a young Snow Leopard and youngest of the group asked everyone who took a step back.

Jack looks around and saw he was the only one in front so he touch the mirror making the mirror glow.

"Hey guys I'm back form the bathroom... Holy Mother of god!" Frost shouted in panic as his friends are getting suck into the mirror.

"Grab my hand!" Frost shouted as they grab his arm only to get drag in and suck inside the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 15th Century: 1 Years before the Choosing of <strong>**the Dragon Warrior**

**Location: Unknown Location**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone shouted as they got tangled up in a pile of limbs then the mirror spat out their luggage on them.

"Ouch... You guys had to do something stupid." Frost grumbled as everyone groaned a maybe.

"Now where are we?" Frost asked as he stood up and look around the bamboo forest.

"I don't know you may asked that passing convoy of merchants." Cooper, a middle age Grizzly Bear Police Officer II replied pointing at the passing convoy.

"Oh sure." Frost replied sarcastically as he walks towards the convoy.

"Excuse me do you know what's the date? I lost track of time." Frost asked a Pig who looked at him.

"Sure 3 January 1403, Monday in China." The Pig answered before continuing on.

"Thank you!" Frost shouted as he runs back to the group.

"Monday, 3 January 1403, China." Frost deadpan at the group who chuckled nervously.

"So what are we going to do?" James, a 20 year old German Shepard Police Officer III+1 asked everyone.

"Set up shop?" John, a 19 year old Black Bear Police Officer III asked everyone who nodded.

"But where?" Cooper asked John who pointed at Frost who is staring at the horizon.

"Shanghai." Friday, a near 30 year old Lion Detective commented who look at the city Frost was staring at.

"Right at the city of Shanghai." Mike, a Cougar Police Sergeant I mused at the though.

"We're starting the Shanghai Municipal Police?" Sherman, a Doberman Police Officer I rookie asked them who nodded.

"Well Frost, we're with you." Cooper said to Frost.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 15th Century: Friday, 4 February 1404, 5:00 in the evening : A Month before the Choosing of <strong>**the Dragon Warrior**

**Location: Shanghai, Shanghai Municipal Police Headquarters**

In the Shanghai Municipal Police Headquarters is busy as New Police Officers are leaving on patrol or pulling in suspects and thugs into the station.

In the locker room a group of Officers are packing clothes into travel bags.

These officers are James, Cooper, Sherman and Frost leaving form their shift and preparing for their vacation to the Valley of Peace.

"So what's are we going to do there?" James asked Frost.

"What else?" Frost said to him as he grab an Remington 870 Police Magnum Police Magnum Riot Shotgun customized with folding stock, heat shield,extended magazine tube and spare shotshell holder on the stock and place it into a duffle bag.

"Just look at the sights and stuff." Cooper said as he pack 2 MP5A3 with wooden handguard in another duffle bag.

"Yeah." Sherman replied as he took a Ithaca Model 37 Deer Slayer Police Special with green colored stocks loaded with non lethal bean bags rounds.

After packing they left the station and head towards the Valley of Peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Bio main OC:<strong>

**Name:** Frost Arctic Fox

**Parents:** Unknown

**Guardian:** Jack Lee

**Born: **Unknown Possibly: January 1979

**Age:** 24

**Nationality:** Chinese American

**Department: Los Angeles Police Department**

**Years of service: **1995–2002

**Rank: **Sergeant

**Armament: **Beretta 92FS, Beretta 92FS Compact, and a Remington 870 Police Magnum Police Magnum Riot Shotgun customized with folding stock, heat shield,extended magazine tube and spare shotshell holder on the stock.

**Personalities:** A Kind and strict person, cold to his enemies he is a great commander who look after subordinates and friends, he values teamwork and friendship very little thing is known about his past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 - The Dangerous and Crazy Vacation!

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own anything.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 15th Century: Friday, 4 February 1404, 5:00 in the evening <strong>

**Location: Shanghai, Shanghai Municipal Police Headquarters - City Gates**

At Shanghai Municipal Police Headquarters James, Cooper, Sherman and Frost exits the Police Headquarters carrying their travel bags and equipment bags and starts walking towards the city gate.

At the gate are 2 grey wolves, alligator, Dog, and an old rhino, the wolves, armed with Beretta 92FS with wooden grips are checking a caravan and the pig who owns it while the alligator armed with a Smith & Wesson 5906 with wooden grips and a green colored Remington 870 loaded with beanbag ammo watching the caravan while the rhino armed with a Colt Python with 4-inch Barrel.

Just as the gang arrive at the gate the wolves let the caravan go in the city.

"Chang, Mei, Shao, Vachir! Hey how's your day!" Greeted James as they reach the gates.

"Hey guys." The Rhino, Vachir a Police Sergeant II greeted back as the group stop at the gate checkpoint.

"How's your day?" The Alligator, Shao a Police Officer III+1 asked as he leans at the guard shack.

"Just great." Frost replies as he giving his Police ID to Chang, a male wolf with the rank Police Officer III and his partner Mei, a female wolf with the same rank.

"How great?" Chang joked as he hands back the ID.

"Just great, no rain, no crazy criminals." Jame said giving his police ID.

"Very funny." Mei laughed a bit as she hands back the ID.

"Yeah, yeah." Sherman said as he gives his police ID.

"So where are you going?" Chang asked them as he gives back the ID.

"Valley of Peace." Cooper said as he pick his bag up.

"Really?" Shao asked them.

"Yep." Frost said as they leave the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 15th Century: Friday, 4 February 1404, 8:00 in the evening <strong>

**Location: Path towards the Valley of Peace**

Now the gang walks towards the Valley of Peace on the way they saw a couple of boars trying to rob a caravan being police officers and still in uniform they drop their bags and pull out their batons and run towards the robbery in progress.

"HEY! POLICE!" Frost shouted as they run towards the caravan.

The 4 boars that were laughing as they rob the caravan look at the source of the shout to see an Arctic Fox, a Grizzly Bear, a Doberman and a German Shepard brandishing batons wearing the Shanghai Municipal Police Uniform and running towards them.

"COPS!" The lead boar shouted brandishing a sword while the rest brandishes a mace, a spear and an axe.

The lead boar attacks Frost who disarmed him so quickly the boar was confused where his weapon went only to get a baton to the face knocking him out.

The 3 boars attacks Sherman, Cooper and James.

The one with the mace tires to beat James with it only to be side swipe and disarmed by James who slap a pair of handcuff on his hands to a tree.

As the one that got cuff to the tree tries to get lose, the one with the spear tries to spear Cooper, who just took the spear and break it in half and knock him out with the blunt side.

The one with the axe tries to attack Sherman, who just keep dodging until the axe got stuck on a very tick bark of an ancient tree and gets a baton to a face when he tries to pry it lose.

"That was easy." James commented as he looks around as the rest police the weapons and cuff the rest of the unconscious boars.

"James shut up." Cooper, Sherman and Frost said at the same time.

"Shutting up now." James reply meekly.

"Should we even leave them?" Sherman asked them.

"Their cuffed, how could they escape?" Cooper asked rhetorically.

"Oh." Sherman replied.

"Ok, their secure, Just get to Shanghai and report this." Frost said to the Pig who own the caravan.

"Thank you, kind sir." The pig replied.

"Your welcome." Frost reply with a smile as the gang puck up their bags and continue on.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 15th Century: Friday, 4 March 1404, 7:00 in the evening (3 Days before the <strong>**before the Choosing of the Dragon Warrior****)**

**Location: Valley of Peace**

The Gang arrive to a village to stay for the night after spending a month on the road full of weird accidents and incident on the way to the village.

"Finally!" Frost said with happiness as they reach the Valley of Peace.

"Yeah." James smiled tiredly as they walk through the village.

As they walk through the village they reach the local inn.

"Welcome!" The receptionist, a duck greeted the gang as they enter the inn.

"Hello." Frost smiled as he reach the desk.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"4 Rooms for a week please." Frost replied.

"Okay, here are the keys and room numbers," The receptionist said to Frost before pulling out a book. "And sign here please."

"Ok, there." Frost said taking the brush and sighed his name on the book.

"Thank you." The receptionist said taking the book away.

"Here's your room key guys." Frost said passing the key to James, Cooper and Sherman.

"Thanks Sarge." They said as they took the keys and left for their rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 15th Century: Saturday, 5 March 1404, 9:00 in the evening (3 Days before the <strong>**before the Choosing of the Dragon Warrior****)**

**Location: Valley of Peace**

Frost is toss and turning in his bed then started to sweat as he dream of the past.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: <strong>**Friday, ****February 28, 1997****, 9:00 in the morning**

It was a nice sunny day in Los Angeles, California, LAPD Patrol car 15 Adam 43 is driving down Laurel Canyon Boulevard when Frost saw 2 man wearing tick black jacket and ski masks carrying Norinco Type 56 assault rifles with 75-round drum magazines walking into the bank calmly.

"2-11!" Frost shouted when he saw the rifles.

"2-11!" His partner shout back when he saw the barrel of the AK type weapon.

They spin the squad car around and blocked the street with the patrol car as they report the 2-11.

"15-A-43, requesting assistance, we have a possible 211 in progress at the Bank of America." Frost report in as he aims his standard issue Beretta 92FS at the main doorway of the bank.

Then they duck down when gunfire erupted inside the bank.

Forst reach in and pullout a Remington 870 Police Magnum Riot and loads it and he continue to report the situation.

"We have a possible 211 in progress, shots fire, requesting assistance!" Frost shouted as gunfire continue on inside the bank.

Fearing for his life and his partners he remembers the extra body armor he pack at the back.

"DAN! Looks like we need the extra body armor!" Frost shouted at his partner who nodded in reply.

The Type IIIA Body Armor that they manage to get for their patrol route.

They pullout the vests put them on hoping that it protects them.

After more than a dozen officers arrive on scene they waited.

Then the 2 main doors open and saw then and he saw the Norinco Type 56 assault rifles had became PKM machine guns and aimed them at Frost.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 15th Century: Saturday, 5 March 1404, 9:30 in the evening (3 Days before the <strong>**before the Choosing of the Dragon Warrior****)**

**Location: Valley of Peace**

"AAAAHHHH!" Frost shouted as he woke up to his room inside the inn.

_'I thought I stop heaving dreams from my time.'_ Frost thought breathing and sweating heavily as he stares at his smooth hands then he opens the window beside his bed.

Then he stares out at the beautiful scenery and breath in the fresh air calming him down.

"Man what a nightmare." Frost muttered as he looks at the beautiful scenery.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think please read and review<strong>.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 - The Dragon Warrior is chosen! Wait what!

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own anything.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 15th Century: Monday, 7 March 1404, 13:00 in the afternoon The day of the Choosing of the Dragon Warrior.<strong>

**Location: Valley of Peace**

Fireworks explodes in the skies as the Valley of Peace celebrate the the day Master Oogway choose the Dragon Warrior.

Frost and the gang was watching the tournament well mostly James, Cooper and Sherman watch the tournament Frost was just leaning on the wall near some fireworks.

A pig then stepped forward, once everybody was ready.

"Let the tournament begin!"

Everybody clapped and cheered at that.

"Citizen's of the Valley of Peace, it is my great honor to present to you... Tigress! Viper! Crane! Monkey! Mantis! The Furious Five!" Shifu shouted.

Everybody clapped and cheered louder as the Furious Five made a grand entrance.

"Warrior's prepare!" Shifu shouted as Crane stayed on the field as the rest stood off to the side.

A giant mechanism was pushed forward and Frost over heard a villager call it the Thousand Tongues of Fire.

For the next hour Frost watched as four of the Furious Five performed Kung Fu that amazed the audience.

"Master Tigress! Will face the Iron Ox and his Blades of Death!" Frost heard but unknowingly flame about to ignite a large firework without realizing that his tails has getting caught in a rope attached to the firework.

Oogway sensed something and raised his hand seeing this everybody went silent.

"I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us." Oogway said.

Shifu nodded and the Furious Five stood in a line.

"Citizen's of the Valley of Peace! Master Oogway will now choose the Dragon Warrior!" Shifu announce as hje and Oogway slowly stepped down and approached the warriors.

Back with Frost by the time he realize the firework was burning, it was too late as it ignited and flew into the air with him along with it.

Thankfully Frost got his tail off of the rocket before it exploded, unfortunately he didn't realize how high up he was until he looked down.

"Son of a..." Forst said before he started to fall.

He screamed and fell and was knocked unconscious when he hit the ground.

"What, uh?" When he opened his eyes, everything was fuzzy.

As it became clearer, the first thing he saw was Mantis and the other Furious Five looking at him with worry.

"What happened?" He asked groggily as he tries to stand up.

Looking around he saw Oogway pointing at him with an amazed smile.

Realizing what happened he quickly stood up and back away.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Frost apologize as he stood up and move back.

"How interesting" Oogway commented pointing at Frost.

"Master, are you pointing at me?" Tigress asked with hope.

"Him" Oogway said pointing at Frost.

"Who?" Frost asked back in confusion.

Moving around he saw Oogway continue to point at him.

"You" Oogway said with a smile.

"Me?" Frost asked in confusion.

"The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!" Oogway shouted as he used his staff to raise Frost's arm.

"What!?" Frost asked shocked at the revelation.

"What!?" The Furious Five shouted in shock.

"What!?" Shifu shouted in shock..

"What!?" James, Cooper and Sherman shouted in shock.

A gong went off and a parade started.

Ducks appeared with a carriage and hoisted Frost 'who is frozen in shock' up onto it.

"Stop! Wait! Who told you to..." Shifu was ignored as the duck's continued to carry him

"Master Oogway! Wait!" shouted Shifu "That fox can't possibly be the answer to out problem! You were about to point at Tigress until that thing fell in front of her! That was just an accident!"

Oogway never lost his smile as he spoke. "There are no accidents."

As the duck's carried Frost away, the Furious Five walked up to Shifu and bowed with shame.

"Forgive us Master, we have failed you." Tigress said to Shifu

"No," Shifu said raising his arm, "If the fox has not quit by morning then I will have failed you."

Frost was still frozen in shock.

The second they entered the Jade Palace, the ducks threw Frost out of the carriage

"Ow, I think there was a mistake, everyone thinks that I am the Dragon Warrior!" Frost shouted but sighed before turning around and noticed where he was in The Hall of Heroes.

He looked around and approached a sword that had a green Chinese dragon on it.

On the bottom of the stand was a plaque that said "The Sword of Heroes, said to be so sharp that you can cut yourself just by looking."

Looking up Frost stared at it before trying to hold it.

He only got a few inches away before retracting his hand and wincing.

Frost continued to look around before noticing he wasn't alone.

Looking towards the Moon Pool he saw Shifu.

"Master Shifu" Frost said bowing at him.

"So you're the legendary Dragon Warrior?" Shifu asked rhetorically.

"Yeah about that. There was a mistake and..." Frost tired to denied.

"Of course there was a mistake!" Shifu shouted walking around Frost.

"You are not the Dragon Warrior. You will never be the Dragon Warrior until you have learned the secret of the Dragon Scroll." He said pointing to the top of the room and at the dragon statue making Frost sweatdrop.

"One must first master the highest level of Kung Fu and that is clearly impossible if that one is someone like you." Shifu continue to shout.

"Like me?" Frost repeated not liking what he heard.

"Yes, look at you! I have never seen a white fox before," as Shifu took a step back, "Oogway may have picked you, but when I'm through with you, I promise you, you are going to wish he hadn't! Are we clear?"

"Yes." Frost said with a growl.

"Good. I can't wait to get started." Shifu said with an evil grin that made Frost remember's his Master/Father Figure.

He then led Frost to the Furious Five's training room, where they were now training.

He watched as Crane flew the ceiling and landed on an unsteady bowl, whilst blocking arrows from different directions.

Tigress then flipped over to him and they started sparring.

Mantis landed next to the bowl and shot through a lot of spiked training dummies.

Viper was dodging fire as she slithered around.

Finally Monkey was swinging around on the ceiling and jumped through a hoop that had blades all around it.

Tigress then went onto a spinning mechanism that looked like serpents.

She was also dodging several swinging clubs that had spikes on them.

Suddenly she smashed one and the wood went flying straight at Frost.

Trusting his training and instincts, Frost ducked underneath a large piece of wood and caught the smaller one that would have hit his face.

Shifu was speechless when he saw this.

"W-Well, let's begin" He said wanting to see Frost lose and leave the temple.

"Already?" Frost asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Yes now. Unless you think the great Oogway was wrong and you are not the Dragon Warrior" said Shifu said practically saying 'Get the hell out of the temple!'.

"For the last time! I am not the Dragon..." Frost was cut off when Monkey accidentally landed behind him and pushed him.

"MOTHER OF GOD!" Frost shouted as he went forward and onto the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion.

Even though he had done something like this before the swing clubs still made it hard.

The Furious Five landed next to Shifu and was about to help Frost until their master stopped them.

"This should be good" Shifu said with amusement.

As Frost went about, his instincts went off again and he dodge one of the clubs but another one hits him.

The force of the impact still blew Frost away and into the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom but he managed to get out of it but, when he did, went straight into the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors.

He used his training and instincts to block but some did hit him.

After getting out of it, Frost thought he was safe.

That was until he heard a strange sound and looked down.

It was then that he realized that he was standing on the Field of Fiery Death.

"Oh shi.." Forst said before the fire started to spew out.

He managed to avoid the blasts until it exploded at the same time.

He finished and collapsed whilst breathing heavily.

"How... How did I do?" Frost asked while glaring at Shifu.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 15th Century: Monday, 7 March 1404, 20:00 in the evening The day of the Choosing of the Dragon Warrior.<strong>

**Location: Valley of Peace - Student Barracks**

"There are no words." Mantis said as he and the other's walked up the steps to their bedrooms.

"There is no denying that." Crane commented.

"What was Master Oogway thinking?" Viper asked.

"The poor guy is going to get himself killed!" Then added.

"He is so mighty," Crane said with sarcasm, "The Dragon Warrior fell out of the sky on a ball of fire!"

The other's, but Tigress, laughed.

"One would think Master Oogway would choose someone who would actually try." Tigress said.

They all laughed and continued walking without knowing Frost was sitting behind a tree plotting his escape when an idea pop out.

Run like hell.

He ran through the forest without knowing where he was going.

After a while he stopped and saw he was on a hill with a peach tree, far from the temple.

It was here that he screamed in frustration.

"I see you have found the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom,"A voice said from behind.

Turning Frost saw it was Master Oogway.

"Master," He greeted before looking at the tree, "I thought I found a random peach tree."

"I understand. You go to isolated places when you are frustrated"

"Who said I was frustrated?" Frost asked back as he turned away.

"Your eyes," the turtle said "I can see how you feel just by looking into your eyes. I saw that you were frustrated and I also saw that you have a troubled past."

Frost's eyes widened at this.

"So why are you frustrated?" Oogway asked again.

Sighing Frost sat down against the tree pulling out his service sidearm and look at it.

"Even thought I did my best, I made a fool of myself in front of Master Shifu and the Five." Frost said to him.

"Probably" Oogway commented.

"And just recently I overheard the Five talking behind my back. They hate me." Frost said holstering his weapon.

"Obviously."Oogway commented again.

"I use to have respect for everyone here. But Master Shifu and the others have lost my respect. I know I'm an expert at Kung Fu but they could at least said it in front of me instead of criticizing me behind my back." Frost sighed again.

"I should probably just leave. I don't belong here. I have more chance of doing my duty at shanghai than continuing to learn Kung Fu here." Frost sighed.

Oogway smiled sadly.

"Quit, don't quit. Go, don't go." Frost looked at him.

"You are too concerned with what was and what will be. There's a saying: Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift. That is why it is called the present." Oogway said wisely and as a crazy old turtle at the same time.

He began to walk away as hit the tree as he walked by it.

A peach fell out of the tree and landed in Frost's hand, making the arctic fox smile.

"That is why it is called the present." Frost said again before taking a bite.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think please read and review<strong>.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 - To Serve and Protect!

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own anything.<strong>

**AN: To ****clay342: He is trained in Kung Fu and SWAT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Time: 15 January 1989.<strong>

**Location: Los Angeles**

"Remember Frost you must control your anger or it will Consume you." Said a Fox wearing shaolin clothes to a younger Frost.  
>"Yes Master." Frost bowed as the Fox chuckled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 15th Century: Monday, 7 March 1404, 21:00 in the evening The day of the Choosing of the Dragon Warrior.<strong>

**Location: Valley of Peace - Student Barracks**

Frost slowly walked his foot steps are so soft that the only way to hear them is only if you're really try to listen to the sound.

Just as he got to his room's door, the door behind him opened to show Tigress.

"You don't belong here." Tigress said to him.

"So?" Frost asked not facing her.

" I mean... you don't belong in the Jade Palace. You're a disgrace to Kung Fu, and if you have any respect for who we are and what we do, you will be gone by morning." Tigress explained.

Frost just laugh quietly at her.

"Are you mocking me?" Tigress growled in annoyance.

"No just remembering what my trainers said back at the police academy is just like what you said, and now look at me a Sergeant of the police force." Frost quietly laughed as Tigress stare at him confused.

"You don't belong here kid, your to young to be a police officer, please this is not a game of cops and robbers." Frost said with a mocking tone.

"I joined the police not for the money, the privileges or anything else, I joined cause I want to serve the public trust and Protect and uphold the law." Frost said to her turning to stare at him.

Tigress gasped quietly but Frost still heard her, as Frost eyes showed not a go happy rookie but a seasoned veteran who just wished to live in peace.

"So I suggest that you kept your opinion to yourself till you know the history of the person your criticizing." Frost said with an even tone.

Turning back into his room Frost just said one thing.

"Goodnight master Tigress." Frost said just as he close the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 15th Century: Tuesday, 8 March 1404, 06:00 in the morning.<strong>

**Location: Valley of Peace - Student Barracks**

Early in the morning just as the sun went up 2 Pigs struck a gong.

Shifu enters the hallway of the Student Barracks.

The Five burst out of their rooms and land, ready for inspection.

"Good Morning Master!" The Furious Five greeted.

Shifu notice that the Arctic Fox hasn't open the door and greet him.

"Fox! Fox, wake up!" Shifu shouted in anger as he slides open Frost's door the room is empty.

"Hmm. He's quit." Shifu said satisfied.

Tigress look at the room in confusion as she remembers what Frost said last night.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 15th Century: Tuesday, 8 March 1404, 06:00 in the morning.<strong>

**Location: Valley of Peace - Training Hall  
><strong>

Shifu walks with a bit more energy.

"What do we do now, Master? With the Fox gone, who will be the Dragon Warrior?" Viper asked Shifu.

"All we can do is resume our training and trust that in time, the true Dragon Warrior will be revealed." Shifu explained calmly opening the door to the Training hall only to see Frost wearing a PT shirt and short stopping in mid one hand push up.

Shifu and the Furious Five stare at Frost who stare back still holding his weight on his one arm.

"Uhhhh... Good morning, Master, I thought I'd warm up a little." Frost said to them still holding his entire weight with one arm.

"Why are you here this early?" Shifu asked the Fox who finally stood up with ease.

"This is how my master and trainers train, wake up before dawn and warm up before morning exercises." Frost explained.

Shifu shook his head at the Idea for training so early.

"Let's just get started." Shifu said to Frost.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 15th Century: Tuesday, 8 March 1404, 18:00 in the evening.<strong>

**Location: Valley of Peace - Student Barracks**

After the spar against the Furious Five the he won 3 out of 2, Shifu threw him off the stairs in anger when it was his turn to spar.

Frost winced as Mantis used acupuncture to help with his wounds.

"I thought you said acupuncture would make me feel better?" Frost asked when Mantis stabbed him again.

"Trust me, it will" Mantis said as he stabbed Frost again.

Tigress who help carry him up sat against a wall with an amused smirk and Viper was sitting in front of Frost, holding a picture of a Fox in fornt of a Tiger.

"It's just not easy finding the right nerve points under all this fur." Mantis stabbed him again causing Frost to yelp.

"Maybe you should look at this again," Viper said holding the picture up.

"Oh! Ok." Mantis said realizing where to go next even thought he doesn't even know where.

"I know Master Shifu is trying to inspire me and all but if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to get rid of me." Frost joked as Mantis and Viper looked at each other before looking back at Frost and smiled nervously.

"It's alright, Frost already knows what Master Shifu is doing" Tigress chuckled at their looks.

"You do?" Viper asked surprised.

"Yeah, I kind of figured it when he shouted at me that I am not the Dragon Warrior." Frost explained.

"I know he can seem kind of heartless but he wasn't always like that" Mantis said.

"According to legend, there was once a time when Master Shifu actually use to smile." Viper said.

"Nope. Can't see it." Frost said after a while.

"But that was before..." Viper was cut off by Tigress.

"Tai-Lung" She said with a frown.

"Yeah, were not really suppose to talk about him" Crane said through his wall.

"Well, if he's going to be staying here, he should know." Tigress said.

"Who's Tai-Lung?" Frost asked before yelping.

"Do you mind stopping for a minute? And if you stop my heart..." Frost asked and threaten Mantis who just jumped off him.

"Tai-Lung was one of Master Shifu's student's. They called him a prodigy, a genius. He even mastered the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu." Tigress said.

"But to Master Shifu, he was more than just a student, he was his son." Frost's eyes widened in shock.

"Shifu found him as a cub and he raised him as his son. And when the boy showed talent for Kung Fu, Shifu trained him. He believed in him. He told him he was destined for greatness. But it was never enough for Tai-Lung" She said frowning.

"He wanted the Dragon Scroll, but Oogway saw darkness in his heart and refused" She added.

"Let me guess he was outrage." Frost guess.

"Correct, he was outraged. He laid waste to the Valley. He tried to take the scroll by force. And Shifu had to destroy what he had created. But how could he? Shifu loved Tai-Lung like he had never loved anyone before" She continued with memories of her trying Kung Fu.

"Or since. And now he has a chance to make things right. To train the true Dragon Warrior," she said looking into his eyes, "Unfortunately you treat things like a joke." She said with a smirk

Frost was about to say something before his face froze in a funny way.

"Oh! That is it!" Tigress shouted extending her claws.

"Wait!" Mantis shouted in panic landing on Frost's shoulder.

"My fault! I accidentally tweaked his facial nerve!" Then Frost fell forward to reveal hundreds of needles, embedded in him.

"And may have also stopped his heart." Mantis added.

"You do know he will kill you right?" Tigress asked blinking in confusion.

Then everyone started to pull each needle with care cause it's near dinner time and Frost volunteer to cook for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think please read and review<strong>.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 - The threat returns

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own anything.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 15th Century: Tuesday, 8 March 1404, 18:30 in the evening. <strong>

**Location: Valley of Peace - Kitchen**

When all of the needles were out of his neck and he was back on his feet they decided to have a late supper with the Furious Five after threatening Mantis with a painful death if he did that again.

"Yeah, so I'm like, "Fine, you may be a wolf, you may be the scariest bandit in Haijin Province but you're a lousy crook." Frost told the furious five one of his many tales in the SMP.

"Really? So, how did you get out of there alive?" Crane questioned after the story was done since he wanted to know how the fight went.

"That's simple, I knock his sword in one hard hit with my baton and punched him when he wasn't looking." Frost answered while pour the soups into some bowls.

"Order up. Hope you like it." Frost said as he gave four out of five their soup while giving Tigress her tofu.

"This is really good!" Mantis exclaimed after taking a small sip of the soup given to him.

"No, come on. You should try my dad's soup he taught me." Frost said since he did not believe the master's words.

"What do you mean? This is amazing!" Viper said as she sip her soup.

"Wow, you are a good cook." Crane said as he drank his soup.

"I just wish I had a bigger mouth." Mantis said.

"Tigress, you've got to try this stuff." Monkey said to the one that was eating her own meal and did not seem too interested.

"It is said that the Dragon Warrior can survive for months at a time on nothing but the dew of the ginkgo leaf and the energy of the universe." Tigress said while picking up her plate and started to eat it's contents with a pair of chop sticks.

"I guess my bodies don't know that we're the Dragon Warriors yet. We would need a lot more than dew and universe juice." Frost joked taking a sip of his soup not noticing the noddle stuck on his nose.

Mantis, Crane, Monkey and Viper snickered at the look.

"What?" Frost questioned them.

"Nothing Shifu." Monkey joked making Frost notice the noddle stuck on his nose before he started to impersonate said small mammal until.

The eight fighters saw said man in the doorway.

"Frost." Tigress mouthed as the five just stared at the door wide-eyed.

"He's right behind me, isn't he." The impersonator questioned knowing the answer already.

The SWAT Officer turned saw that it was the animal he was impersonating and placed the bowls on the table to hide his props.

"You think this is funny?" Shifu questioned in them in a shouting tone.

"Tai Lung has escaped and you're acting like children." He issued to the nine of them causing the bane of Shredder to question it.

"What?" Everybody shouted in shock.

"He's coming for the Dragon Scroll, and you are the only one who can stop him." The red panda said to the fox.

"And here I was saying that you have no sense of humor." Frost said after a forced laugh.

"I'm gonna stop Tai Lung." He added, but slowly stopped when he saw the seriousness in the master's eyes.

"What? You're serious? And I've have to?" He said before stalling a bit and then finished with, "Master Oogway will stop him, like he did before!"

"Oogway cannot!" He shouted up at the SWAT officer before calming down and saying in a mellow tone, "Not anymore." The last comment got all of their attention.

"Our only hope now are the Dragon Warrior." Shifu said to the ones in the room, and knew that the news was not going to go over very well.

"The Fox?" Tigress questioned, still wondering why he was putting so much faith in the Fox.

"Yes, the Fox!" He shouted back up at her since he knew that his daughter would take this news the hardest since he had seen she has given him 110 percent.

"Master, please, let us stop Tai Lung. This is what you trained us for." Tigress said after standing up from her chair, and tried to persuade him to let them do the task.

"No! It is not your destiny to defeat Tai Lung. It is his!" Shifu said and gestured to the fox in question, but he saw that the fox beside him was missing.

"Where'd he go?" The teacher questioned and glanced around, but saw nothing.

"You mentioned: destiny and fighting evil, so he's probably running like a madman to the stairs." Tigress joked in an even tone making Shifu chase after the Fox.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 15th Century: Tuesday, 8 March 1404, 18:40 in the evening.<strong>

**Location: Valley of Peace - Stairs**

Frost was running down the stairs to the Inn where he kept all his SWAT gear.

'Damnit I though I had more time.' Frost thought before he could reach them his latest teacher barred his way.

"You cannot leave! A real warrior never quits." The red panda said holding the staff out toward the running man.

The Fox said nothing, and tried to leap over him.

Only to have his ankle grabbed by the crescent hole on the staff, and was slammed on the ground.

"Who said I was quitting?" Frost asked getting up.

"I was going to fight Tai-Lung now to stop him" He said running past Shifu.

Without moving form his spot, Shifu used the staff and brought Frost back around.

"If you leave now, you will only die!" Shifu retroted.

"So what!? If it's my destiny then I will win!" Frost shouted.

"You may be the Dragon Warrior but you cannot defeat him now!" Shifu shouted back.

"But I am not the Dragon Warrior! Tigress is!" Frost shouted making Shifu freeze.

"You and I both know that Oogway was going to choose her. Besides, you never believed that I was the Dragon Warrior!" Frost added.

"Yes I never believed you were the Dragon Warrior. But now I ask you to trust in your master as I have come to trust in mine" Shifu replied.

"How are you going to turn me into the Dragon Warrior with limited amount of time?" Frost asked back.

"I don't know!" Shifu shouted then added softly, "I don't know."

Frost's anger changes to sadness as he also sighs.

"That's what I thought." Frost said.

Shifu walks away, leaving the path open to Frost who continue to go get his gear.

Above them, Tigress stands in the moonlight on the edge of the palace roof and deciding to borrow something form Frost.

Over her usual clothing is now Riot Gear without the helmet.

She has seen what just transpired between Shifu and Frost.

She turns away, a look of resolve on her face... and Leaps.

She flies through the air, towards the village in the valley below.

At the last second, she slides down a pagoda roof and lands safely on the rooftop.

She looks up at the horizon, then back up at the palace.

"This is what you trained me for." Tigress muttered looking at the Tiger stripe Riot Armor.

She takes off across the rooftops with the other four are right behind her, having suspected what she would do.

"Tigress!" Viper shouted.

Tigress looks back and sees that they have followed her. She keeps going and they give chase.

"Don't try and stop me!" Tigress shouted back as the chase continues through the village.

"We're not trying to stop you!" Viper added.

"What?" Tigress asked hopping that she didn't hear it wrong.

"We're coming with you!" Viper shouted again.

Then...the others join her. Monkey gives her a thumbs up. Tigress smiles. The Furious Five leap off into the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think please read and review<strong>.


End file.
